No Regrets
by charlienotcharlotte
Summary: One Shot. What happens after Boxed In when Ziva takes Tony home? What if it's something bigger than either could have dreamed? TIVA-centric, somewhat AU...


**A/N:** Okay this is one of those AU fics...it doesn't follow canon at all because...well this is fanfiction and I didn't want it to, so just stay with me here: this happens directly after Boxed In (one of my favorite episodes) its total TIVA fluff, because well you can never have too much TIVA fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...si fueron lo que haria a ellos...LOL some humor puertoriquena

**No Regrets**

**Chapter 1**

Tony traced slow patterns up and down his partners bare arm watching her beautiful face with a smile on his own. The moonlight streaming in from the slightly open blinds danced on her golden skin making it shine in the half dark. Tony smiled, who would have thought that he, Anthony DiNozzo would be laying in bed, in his crazy ninja assassin partner's bed, watching her sleep of all things. He grinned when her hand brushed against his leg a low moan slipping from her lips, Tony leaned over planting kisses down her neck, Ziva turned away from him, groaning softly, "Tony, no, I am tired." she whined.

"Heh" he laughed, "Guess Big D wore you out." he whispered his lips brushing against her ear. Ziva shivered happily her back arching, "Really Tony, I am tired."

Tony's grin just widened, "Come on Zee, I'm _bored_." he murmured kissing right under her ear. Ziva's eyes flew open as she stared disbelievingly up at him, "After everything that happened today, tonight you are bored?" she asked throwing her hands up. Tony grinned at this action, as Ziva's hands had flown up the sheet around her shoulders had fallen leaving her entire upper body uncovered and open to both his eyes and hands. Tony took advantage of this, allowing his hands to run slowly down her chest, tracing patterns over her breast then down her smooth hard stomach stopping right between her legs, the sound of Ziva's low pleasure filled moan was music to Tony's ears as he smiled up at her.

"So Zee-Vah," he began his eyes dancing, he knew the affect he was having on her, and frankly he enjoyed it, "You never did tell me how you got those friction burns." Tony said running his hands dangerously close to her center.

Ziva gasped, "If I tell you, will you let me sleep?" she asked after a moment of thought. Tony nodded his eyebrows raising suggestively. Ziva sighed then pushed him up and off of her, "I think it would be better if I showed you." she said coyly, Ziva pulled Tony into a sitting position then slid off the bed and down onto the floor, kneeling at the side of the bed between Tony's knees.

Tony's eyes went wide with first surprise then pleasure when Ziva took him in her hand stroking him slowly. Ziva smiled up at him her eyes never leaving his as she ran her tongue ever so lightly down the hard length of him. Tony found himself grabbing the side of the mattress for support when she took him into her mouth grazing her teeth ever so lightly against his head, Tony gasped waves of pleasure coursing through his body, he grabbed her when she pulled away backing up slowly her knees rubbing hard against the carpet as he pulled her up his lips capturing hers, they kissed passionately then he was on top of her inside of her, her hips moving in concert with his with each thrust.

They fell back gasping for air some very very very long and ecstasy filled moments later, Ziva collapsed against Tony's chest playing in the soft thick hair she found there, "You enjoyed your answer yes?" she asked her voice low and barely more than a whisper.

Tony chuckled softly, "Very, very much." her replied stroking her soft fragrant curls. Ziva smiled kissing his neck, her kissing went deeper, more forceful until she'd succeeded in marking him as her own. Ziva yawned then leaned her face against his hard chest letting herself be lulled to sleep by the steady pounding of his heart.

(-)

Tony woke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and the unmistakable sound of sizzling bacon, he grinned rolling out of bed and grabbing his boxers, he pulled them on following the delicious smells to the kitchen. He paused at the living room glancing down at the unopened wine bottle, half eaten spaghetti and still paused Kuch Kuch Hota Hai bollywood movie with a wide smile. Tony switched off the t.v. then continued on his trek to the kitchen.

He stopped in the entryway fully appreciative of the spectacular view he was now privy to. Ziva was tiptoeing to reach a plate off of a high shelf, Tony's favorite green dress shirt draped over her naked body and her curls cascading wildly down her back. As Ziva reached the shirt rose revealing the very top of her bare thighs. Tony grinned then crossed the room, he stood behind Ziva on hand slipping around her waist while the other reached the plates for her. Tony leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Ziva turned making the kiss fall on her waiting lips. Tony kissed her eagerly frowning when she pulled away way too quickly.

Ziva hugged him tightly then ducked under his arm, "The bacon" Ziva had to force the words out of her sore and aching throat. She glared at Tony as he laughed loudly at the sound of her gravelly and stripped voice, "Good morning to you too baby." he said kissing her scowl away.

Ziva laughed wincing slightly, "I lost my voice, _you_ made me lose my voice." she accused taking the bacon out of the pan and putting it on one of the plates.

Tony's only answer was a triumphant grin, "I don't know Zee you seemed pretty happy with what caused all that screaming." he replied taking the plates back from her after she slipped scrambled eggs and toast on each. Ziva rolled her eyes then grabbed both mugs, one filled with coffee and the other with jasmine tea and walking over to the kitchen table.

Tony smiled at her as they ate in companionable silence their legs twined together under the table.

"Ziva, about last night-" Tony began, Ziva held a hand up silencing him as she slowly shook her head, "I have no regrets, what happened last night happened because we both wanted it to, so I have no regrets, or reservations about the future."

Tony thought this over for a moment then leaned forward over the table, he cupped Ziva's chin with his hand then leaned in brushing his lips against hers, this kiss wasn't like the lust driven ones of last night, it wasn't rushed, it was slow, full of feeling, of yearning, of change, of hope. Ziva smiled when Tony pulled away, he nodded at her his voice completely serious when he spoke, "No regrets."

**A/N:** well what did you think? Is it too unbelievable? REVIEW! tell me ur thoughts, questions, hopes, dreams... reviews are love


End file.
